She thinks his name was Edward
by kidazuniga143
Summary: This is a one-shot with edward and bella


Hey guys, so this is a one-shot based off of Reba Mcentire's song "She thinks his name was John" I love this song so much it was always a fav, when I was a little girl, so I hope you like it.

This is for RephaimStevieRae

Disclaimer; I own nothing!

* * *

Bella pov:

"She can account for all of the men in her past  
Where they are now, who they married, how many kids they have  
She knew their backgrounds, family and friends  
A few she even talks to now and then"

"So how are the kids?" she asked.

"Their good, Sara just learned to walk, and Tommy just lost his first tooth. Speaking of kids when are you gonna have your own?" Mike asked.

She chuckled at the idea, "That's not gonna happen, that lifestyle is just not for me." She lied, she always wanted kids, but she just doesn't want the with anyone else but Him.

_"Honey are you done yet? We got to go!"_ She rolled my eyes at Jessica's whiney voice in the background. She always did hate her. Before Mike and Jessica got together he would always ask her out, till one day she said yes, it was nice they went to the movies got supper, it was a good first date. They ended up dating for awhile, but of course they broke up, he just to clinging for her liking but they stayed friends, and then he met Jessica they hit it off right away. About two years later they got married, now they have two cute little kids, a little boy and girl.

"Uh I gotta go Bella, I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!" She heard Mike call through the phone just before she hung up.

"But there is one she can't put her fingers on  
There is one who never leaves her thoughts  
And she thinks his name was Edward"

She went into the living room, to go sit by the fire place; she cuddled up on the couch with a blanket and one of the throw pillows. She sat there for awhile just watching the fire, but of course her mind didn't let her forget Him for long, she always thought of Him, He never left her thoughts.

"A chance meeting, a party a few years back at John's house  
Broad shoulders and green eyes, his hair was so bronze  
He was a friend of friend you could say  
She let his smile just sweep her away"

She started thinking back to that night, it was a few years back at her father's best friend's house John, well his wife introduced her to her (The wife) best friend's son's friend. He was the most handsome man she had ever met; He had broad shoulders, that she, she just wanted wrapped a rounder her, green eyes that looked as if they could see into her very soul, His hair was so bronze, she just wanted to run her fingers through the messy bronze locks, and His smile oh god his smile, it just swept her away."

"And in her heart she knew that it was wrong  
But too much wine and she left his bed at dawn  
And she thinks his name was Edward"

They made small talk, but she knew that he was the one, she took one look at Him and fell in love, she fell even harder though when she heard His voice. In her heart she knew it was wrong, but she had drunken to much wine, and kissed him, they ended up at his place, she let Him make love to her. She knew what she had done was wrong, she knew that falling for a man who could never love her was wrong. She was broken, she wasn't deserving of love, she knew if He fell in love with her, she would just hurt Him; she always hurts those who get close to her. She already loved Him too much to hurt Him, so when he fell asleep she laid there for a few minutes enjoy what little time she had left with Him, before she got out of bed, got dressed and left dawn.

"Now each day is one day that's left in her life  
She won't know love, have a marriage or sing lullabies  
She lays all alone and cries herself to sleep  
'Cause she let a stranger kill her hopes and her dreams"

Fast forward years and years later.

She still thinks about Him every day, not a moment goes by that He's not on her mind, she still cries herself to sleep cause she will never be with the one she loved, her soul weeps for her love. She never met anyone else, she never loved anyone else, and she never had a marriage or kids, she'll never sing a lullaby.

"And all her friends say what a pity what a loss  
And in the end when she was barely hangin' on  
All she could say is she thinks his name was Edward"

she remember how her friends used to say that she'll met someone else, how theirs is no way you can look at someone and fall in love, no one believed her till it was too late, they used to say how it's a shame to lose someone you love. And in the end when she was barely hanging on, she looked up and said "I think his name was Edward." She closed her eyes and took her last breath.

"She thinks his name was Edward"

She left the real world, and was met face to face with her Edward.

* * *

heyyy guys so i oped you liked it! please review


End file.
